


Hyde- Natasha Romanoff

by HailCaesar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Original Character(s), Thor - Freeform, captainamerica - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, natasharomanoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCaesar/pseuds/HailCaesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up in the shadows of superheroes, Eden Hyde is recruited by Nick Fury to join the notorious group, The Avengers. He quickly learns how to navigate through their given assignments but finds difficulty after developing personal relationships and even romance within the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I push her against the wall, her nails scratching down my back as my lips attach to her neck. I slide my hands down her arms and slowly towards her tiny waist. A smirk itching on my lips as I press my lips to hers. The night is cold, and it looks like it's about to rain, but that's New York for you. I hear a couple of footsteps walking to the right of us, laughter filling the bitter air.

She digs her nails into my shoulder and I growl. She gives a small laugh as I pull away to look at her. My eyes hold hers and, I grip onto her waist. I attach my lips back onto her neck, nipping at the creamy flesh before me.

"So this is how you spend your time now?" A familiar voice asks behind me.

I turn to see piercing green eyes and fiery red hair. I pull away from the girl, my gaze never leaving her eyes. She steps closer to us, a black dress covering her body.

"You should go." She bitterly states, her eyes on me but her answer meant for the girl.

The girl just glances back and forth at us and I just nod at her. She backs away from the dark alley, and away from us. I put my hands in my front pockets.

"You're still bitter." I point out, "Good to know."

"Somebody has to chase them off...I never got that chance." I sightly laugh at her words.

"You're a big girl Natasha, you made your choice." I add, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

Silence fills the air of the dark alley, my eyes still on Natasha. My eyes scan up and down her body. She hasn't changed a bit since the last time that I saw her. A wind picks up, one that cuts through your bones.

"It's cold out here." I say, "Take my jacket."

"I'm good, but thanks."

"That black dress isn't enough to keep you covered or warm." I reply, stepping towards her and draping my leather jacket over her shoulders.

"What do you need?" I ask, "Or Fury and my father?"

"They needs the Avengers back together." She tells, holding onto my jacket so it doesn't fall.

"Why did he send you? I thought you would have gone after Stark or Banner." I simply reply.

"Coulson got Stark, I got Banner and you." She steps towards me.

"I thought you were afraid of Banner?" I cockily answer.

"I would have rather gotten Stark and Banner than you..." Natasha playfully whispers in my ear.

She backs away from me a smile tugging at her red lips. I look around and follow after her. A black SUV pulls up to the corner, I open up the door for Natasha letting her slide in first. I slide in next to her, me eyes looking at two agents. My eyes scan the first passenger, her hair is up in a pony tail her gaze looking at us.

"Hill," I say breaking the silence.

"Hyde." She states back.

"How's my sister?" I ask, leaning back into the leather seat.

"She's good. You'll be proud of her, she's and agent now." Hill answers back, speeding off towards our destination.

"I'm always proud of her... no matter what she choose." I add on.

Silence fills the car. Until Natasha speaks to me in a low tone.

"It's good to see you again Eden." Natasha whispers, looking me in the eye as she takes my hand.

"Good to see you to again as well Natasha." I say, as I squeeze her hand, and look at the on coming traffic.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of their character or their plots, they belong to their rightful owner. The only thing I do own is the characters that I have created and some of the plots that I have come up with! I hope you guys enjoy!

A/N- Hey guys I'm Tori. I'm new here and I thought I would post my story on here. It's also on Wattpad. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for giving me a shot. And also sorry if the format is weird I have to get use to using it.


	2. [1] Reunited

I scan the all too familiar area, people run around trying to get everything set up. Files are scattered on a table to my right, Hill searches through them pulling a specific one out. She passes the file to Natasha who quickly scans the pages and hands it to me. I look at it for a couple of seconds before my eyes meet Natasha. I snag the file, I carefully eye the pages looking for any useful information. I close it and toss it back to Agent Hill.

"Who is he?" I ask, sliding my hands into my pockets.

"His name is Loki...he's a god." Agent Hill answers sliding the file back onto the table.

"There's only one god." I answer, my eyes looking around the large crowded room.

Natasha and Hill both turn to walk away, Natasha looking over her shoulder to see if I'm following after them. I pause for a few seconds but quickly follow behind them. We walk down a hall, agents passing by us as we head towards the main room. Natasha opens the door with a code, I grin as I remember the password in my head. The door slides opens, leaving a view of people and agents working on computers and all the other electronic components in the room.

The room is massive and everything is close together. Huge windows cover one of the walls, allowing light to shine into the dark room. A tall man wearing all black stands in a corner, his back turned to us.

"Fury," Hill calls out, which triggers him to turn around to face us.

He keeps his face straight showing no emotions whatsoever. We step towards him, I look him up and down. He hasn't changed a bit, not even one. He stretches out his hand towards me as I shake it but remembering to not directly look into his eyes. Well, one eye really since an eye patch covers the other one.

"Hyde...it's good to see you again." Fury expresses as he inspects me closely.

"Nick." I simply say back. I release his hand as I look around the room once again.

I clap my hands together. "Where's the rest of the team? The Avengers as you guys call them."

"On their way here." Natasha answers behind me.

I give a quick nod eyeing the room one more time to see if anything or anyone is out of place. The door opens and my eyes are drawn to a young girl, I smile to myself. She's called over to us by Fury, a smirk on her face as she notices me. She puts out her arms as she approaches me and I gladly except the hug.

"Sarah," I whisper.

"Eden, I've missed you a lot." Sarah replies back.

"I missed you too little lamb." I say, letting out a small laugh because I know how much she hates when I call her that.

"I told you not to call me that," she groans, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm your big brother, I'm always allowed to call you that." I tease as I lean forward to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Whatever you say Hyde..." she returns as she raises an eyebrow before turning away from me.

Everybody looks at us, leaving me to give them a cocky smile. Fury glares at me and I just shrug my shoulders at him. It's been awhile since I've last seen Nick Fury but he knows that I've never been afraid of him. Never been afraid to test his authority. Natasha grabs onto my shoulder tightly as she steps up to stand next to me. I glance over at her and she just shakes her head. I stare at her a few seconds more before she mouths, "don't..." silently.

"So..." I say breaking the silence in the room.

"We need to get started on Loki as soon as possible," Fury begins, "Barton has been compromised and has access to all of the database. Which means it's going to be easy to get in."

"We have to load up on security. Loki is one hell of a trickster and will do anything to get what he wants."Agent Hill adds on.

"Where is-" I ask, but I'm cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Agent Romanoff. Spy Kid! Did you miss me?" Stark asks as he enters the room, wearing an expensive suit as he watches us through tinted sunglasses.

"Tony," Natasha growls.

"Agent Fury?" Coulson states as he follows quickly after Stark.

We all look over to him, sunglasses hiding his own eyes. What's up with the sunglasses?

"They're here." He adds pointing back towards the rest of the Avengers that follow behind him.

Bruce and Steve come in with agents showing them where everything is at. I look down at the ground. Barton's been compromised and as much as I don't like him, he is one of us. He's a team member, somebody who Natasha cares about. Even though we didn't or don't get along doesn't mean I don't want to help Natasha get back her best friend.

"Steve...Bruce," Fury begins, "Meet Agent Romanoff, Agent Hyde and of course, Tony Stark."

"The one and only..." Tony murmurs as he arrogantly removes his sunglasses with a grin on his face as wide as can be.

We all shake hands as we're individually introduced. I see my sister eyeing Steve out of the corner of my eye and I can't help but bite my tongue from saying anything to her so that I don't cause a scene. Agent Hill and Coulson get us started on our mission, Tony just eyes me through his sunglasses that have been once again placed to hide his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.

I just roll my eyes.

"Spy kid..." is all that he says before smiling again and turning his head back towards the briefing that we're receiving.

"What?" I ask, not bothering to look up at him.

I scan over the files in my hands trying to get all of the information about Loki again implanted into my brain.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asks simply as he refuses to look back at me.

"Get back to work." I hiss, glaring at him.

"And I thought Capcicle was going to be the serious one here," he replies. "What happened to you? You used to be fun and awesome. Where's that seventeen year old boy that I used to know?"

"He grew up and became twenty-three." I shoot back.

"Hey Hyde, Stark - get back to work." Natasha snaps looking at the two of us.

The door to the conference room opens and in steps a man with dark black hair. He wears a black suit like Tony's. I sigh and lean back into my chair gripping the sides of them in the process. He shakes hands with everyone and I can't help but to roll my eyes and snort. Fury and Sarah look at me, Sarah slapping me hard on the arm. 

"Be nice Eden." she mutters so that only I can hear her.

"It's not really my style, you know that." I hiss back under my breath.

"Sarah," he says looking at us, "Eden."

"Dad," I bitterly mutter.

"It's good to see you again," he smiles as he pats my shoulder. Why is he being so nice?

He puts out his hand but I just push past him, my shoulder bumping into his. Of course I knew I would see him soon, he pretty much owns Shield and of course working for Fury means that I work for him. I push past agents and other workers, quickly making my way into the hallway. Footsteps swiftly follow after me before I'm forcefully pulled into another room.

"Eden," my dad sternly states.

"Leave me alone!" I shout, pushing him away from me.

"You had to have known that you would have run into me eventually..." he mutters as he places his hands deep in the pockets of his suit.

"I only came to help bring Loki down and to see Sarah." I angrily answer, pushing past him once more.

I open the door to leave. Natasha leans up against the other wall an eyebrow cocked up. I just pass her not feeling like talking.

"You're not going to tell me what's up?" she asks as she follows me down the narrow hallway.

"You already know my relationship with my father. We've known each other for-" I begin before I'm interrupted.

"Six years." Natasha whispers behind me as she finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, since I first meet you as Tony's assistant." I say before spinning around to face her.

"It's been that long?" she asks, teasing me as she traces her fingers along the inner corners of my arms.

"Yeah, it's like it just happened..." I whisper before turning back around to leave her in the middle of the hallway alone, "time has gone by too fast."

A/N- Okay guys this is my new fanfic based off The Avengers / Black Widow. Please let me know what you guys think and feel, feedback is really appreciated! Love you guys and thank you so much! It will play off the movie slightly in the first couple of chapters but then it becomes it's own thing. Again sorry if the format is weird.


	3. [3] Secrets in the dark

Four days later

I wait outside of Natasha room, waiting to talk to her. She's been ignoring me for the past three days and I have no idea why or what I did. I lean up against the wall my hands at my sides, my eyes staring at the wall in front of me. I watch as agents and other people work together as one. I hear a laugh one that catches my attention. I glance sideways to see Sarah and our father talking to one another.

He squeezes her should a grin on his lips as they walk my way. I hit my head against the wall hard, hoping it will get me out of this mess I'm about to be involved in. They stop as they look at me, Sarah's wearing a black jumpsuit one that looks exactly like Agent Hill's. Our father on the other hand wears another expensive suit.

Sarah looks me up and down. "Eden, what are you doing outside of Natasha's door?"

"Waiting for her." I answer not looking at my father. "We're heading out to get Loki. Her, me, and the rest of the team well besides Banner."

"That's fantastic." Our dad says excitement in his tone.

Of course it is. I think to myself but I hold of sarcasm. I give a brief nod my eyes looking at him.

"Thanks," I whisper.

The door opens to Natasha room, I move away from the wall. My eyes meets Natasha's, she keeps a poker face. I look over to Sarah and our father.

"We should get going." I state, my eyes looking straight ahead.

"See you guys later." My dad replies.

"Good luck," Sarah whispers.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I follow at Natasha our footsteps matching each other with each step we take. I eye her, she continues to keep her game face on showing no emotion at all. I push on the elevator button, we stand there patiently waiting for it to ding open. It dings after a couple of seconds, six agents come out of the elevator doors all of them saying hello. I say hello while Natasha pushes on the level we need to go.

I go to ask her what I did wrong but a voice yells out for us to stop the elevator. I put my arm out to stop it, I peek around the corner to see Steve all dressed up in the Captain American suit. He gives me a warm smile, one in which I return. I stand on Natasha's left while Steve stands on her right, she's sandwiched between us. After a couple of stops we finally make it to the top of the building.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Hyde. Captain Rogers." Coulson greets.

"Coulson," I greet back shaking his hand.

"Can we get going?" Natasha coldly ask.

"Yes right this way." Coulson answers as we follow after him.

We all aboard the Quinjet everybody taking their places. Stark comes aboard wearing his iron man suite. I sit down my eyes looking at Natasha who is sitting in front. I sigh putting on my red hoodie getting ready to go fight Loki in Germany. After a while we finally spot Loki, people kneeling in front of him. I grab my bow and arrow, grabbing all the ones that I need to win this fight.

Steve jumps down first and I follow after him. We hit the ground seeing Loki and a old man standing up and facing each other. Before Loki can kill him Steve protects him with his shield, knocking Loki to the ground. Steve gets up to look at Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing before everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve states standing up looking at a knocked down Loki.

"The solider. The man out of time." Loki answers.

"I'm not the one who's of time." Steve says back.

"Loki stand down." Natasha's voice echoing through the area.

We fight a couple of more times before I hit him down with my bow. Getting a impressed look from Steve. Tony just stares at me.

"Been practicing spy kid?" Tony ask patting me on the back.

"Since I was fifteen." I whisper

"Let's just get him in the jet." We hear from Steve.

I sit down in a chair, brushing off my hoodie and setting down my red bow and my pack of arrows. Steve seats Loki by himself, Loki looks around the carrier his eyes landing on me. I don't look at him, my eyes looking into the cock pit to see Natasha. I really need to find out what I did. Because I'm dying not being able to talk to her. The Quinjet takes takes off and into the air.

Lighting starts to strike and Loki starts to get troubled. I look at Tony and Steve as we try to figure or why. I rub some dirty off of me.

"Afraid of a little lighting?" Steve ask with a teasing manner.

"I'm not overly found with what's about to happen." Loki replies looking nervous.

All of a sudden a huge giant guy comes in wearing a metal looking armor and red cape. He grabs Loki and brings him towards the edge of the ship, he looks back at us and throws them both of the plane. I get up quick grabbing my arrows and bow, and another parachute. Tony gets ready to go after them but Steve stops him. Really? What have I signed up for?

"Stark wait we need a plan." Steve shouts.

Tony just looks at us in his armor suit, his mask hiding his face. "I have a plan... attack."

We watch Stark fly out of the QuinJet and following after Loki and whatever the hell that was. Natasha looks back at us, seeing we're getting to go down there and fight.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Natasha answers not saying anything to me.

"I don't see how I can." Is all that Steve states.

"These guys come from legends. They're basically gods." Natasha adds, her eyes still on Steve.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Steve leaps out of the plan and towards where ever the rest of them are. I finish putting on my parachute glancing up at Natasha every so often. She looks at me, but when I notice she turns away. I plunge over the Quinjet ensuring after everybody else. I hit the ground and notice Stark fighting with whatever the hell took Loki. Which I'm presuming to be Thor.

I jump in, knocking Thor to the ground, he goes down with a loud bang but get's up quickly. I have my bow directly on him, ready to shoot my arrows if needed.

"Put the hammer down." Steve voice booms through the woods.

"Yeah not a good idea he loves his hammer." Tony answers back.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor questions.

He goes running at Steve, Thor's body jumping in mid air. Steve shield lifts up, blocking him from Thor's attack. Light radiates around us knocking everybody back, I hit a rock. Pain shoots through my body but I ignore the ache in back and shoulder. I jump up glancing around, the dead area, everything is knocked down.

"Hyde," Tony's voice mentions,"are you okay?"

"A little sore but I'm good, you?" I ask picking up weapon.

"Going to need some ice." Stark says, wiping dirt of my jacket.

"Let's get them home." I assert helping Steve up.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, Captain." I say my eyes looking for Loki and Thor.

"He's loading him on the Quinjet." Tony replies, answering my question.

I stalk into the jet, my body feeling overly tired from all the fighting we've been doing against Loki. After everybody gets settled in we take off and head back home. I'm the last one off the jet besides Natasha, she comes out from the cock pit.

"We need to talk." She roll her eyes at my demand.

"There's nothing to talk about." Natasha simply replies.

"Why are you ignoring me then?" I ask pushing her up against one of the jet walls.

The jet is utterly silence , the only noise coming from the outside of the Quinjet. I look at Natasha, her eyes looking back at me. I step back giving her some breathing room, I can hear her heart beat loudly in her chest. People talk outside to one another trying to get their jobs down.

"You really want to know?" Natasha ask in a whisper, her voice harsh.

"I just wanna know what I did..." I reply, "why are you keeping secrets, why are you keeping me in the dark?"

"I'm pregnant." The words slip off her tongue and my body goes numb.

Vote-Comment-Etc

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for the support.


End file.
